


Morning Comforts

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Implied TransLucifer, M/M, Men in love, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Cain enjoy a morning in bed





	Morning Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alekstraordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alekstraordinary/gifts).



> This is for the super talented @iamkathastrophe!! They requested (or, rather, I insisted on writing them) a fluffy Lucain fic and this is what I came up with!! I hope you enjoy it!!

Cain yawned and stretched before looking down at his lover, snuggled into his side. Smiling, he sleepily leaned down and kissed the mop of blond hair that was his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Ngh,” Lucifer murmured with a yawn, looking up at Cain with round, blue eyes.

“Hi there, love,” Cain murmured. “Sleep well?” 

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed, stretching before curling up to Cain and rubbing his face into his chest. “We’re not going anywhere yet,” he said. “Cuddles.” 

Cain chuckled and kissed the top of Lucifer’s head again. “Yes, love, cuddles,” he agreed. 

Lucifer smiled sleepily and cuddled more into Cain’s arms, giving a soft yawn. “Good,” he murmured. 

“Going back to sleep, baby?” Cain asked softly, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Maybe,” Lucifer mumbled happily, that voice making Cain feel warm. “We’ll see.”

Cain laughed softly. “Okay, baby.”

Lucifer tugged Cain closer and Cain could tell he had drifted off again. Checking the time, he tucked the blankets a little more firmly around them and closed his eyes, dozing off again, knowing that Lucifer was safe in his arms, which was the most important thing.

 

Cain woke up a couple of hours later, and he smiled as he noticed Lucifer was up and reading while curled into Cain’s side. Cain could see that Lucifer was reading one of his murder mystery novels and he chuckled. “And who’s the author of the day, baby?” he murmured, voice rough with sleep. 

“James Patterson,” Lucifer said quietly, turning to look up at Cain with the thin, wire rim glasses he loved to wear. “I decided to read his Alex Cross novels from the beginning.” 

“Sounds like a fun time,” Cain said, rubbing his arm. “What are your plans for the day?” 

“Laundry,” Lucifer groaned. “Including my binder. I don’t want to wash it but I need to.” 

“Yes, please wash your binder, baby,” Cain chuckled, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. “Are you going to read while you do laundry?” 

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed, leaning back against Cain’s chest. “That’s the plan. Read and do laundry. Maybe watch a little Netflix. What about you, teddy?” 

Cain smiled at the nickname. “Probably some yard work,” he said. “The lawn needs mowed and I’ll have to tend to the hives. Other than that, I’m probably just going to tidy things up, make sure that we’ve got food in the house and that we’re all caught up on bills.”

“What do you want for dinner?” Lucifer asked, placing a bookmark in his book and looking up at Cain with bright blue eyes, enhanced by the reading glasses.

Cain leaned in and kissed soft pink lips. “What say you that we go out?” he asked softly. “Doesn’t have to be anywhere fancy, but we go out?” 

“Red Robin?” Lucifer groaned happily. “I live for their extra cheese cheeseburger. And bottomless fries.” 

Cain laughed. “Yes, baby, if that’s what you want,” he said. “We’ll go to Red Robin for dinner.” 

Lucifer nodded and kissed Cain softly. “More morning snuggles?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Cain smiled. “More. You can keep reading.” He pushed the glasses up Lucifer’s nose, delighting in hearing the giggle that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He was so lucky to have such a sweet, affectionate boyfriend, who loved Cain for himself and for no other reason than that. It didn’t hurt that he was hopelessly in love with this beautiful young man who was the light of his life. 

“I love you, teddy,” Lucifer said and Cain beamed. 

“I love you too, Lucifer.”  

The returning bright smile was worth more to Cain than anything else in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
